Bound to Family
by meeses
Summary: In order to keep the Hyuuga household balanced, Hinata must produce an heir for the family. The question is, who will be the donor?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata winced as Tsunade's cold fingers brushed against her sensitive skin.

"Two weeks…" Tsunade murmured.

Hinata slid off the examination table and hastily pulled on her clothes.

"Two weeks, Hinata. Tell your father your body will be ready in two weeks," Tsunade said.

"Yes," Hinata bowed. The tugging of her heart still didn't cease as she informed her father. He just nodded and stared ahead.

* * *

The long, raven-haired boy didn't know how he got there, nor what he was doing there. He had merely went where his feet had taken him. His dirty hair had been tied up loosely, and even so, the strands brushed his dirt-smudged face.

His deep brown eyes roamed the giant gate ahead, then fixed on the symbol on the very top center.

Two masked shinobi stared down at him from their perches on the top arc of the gate structure.

A boy, a few years younger than the black-haired male, froze in his tracks. His ice blue eyes fixed, widely, and the stained gi and hakama of the person before him.

This was the last think he would have thought to see ever again.

* * *

"So you have two weeks?" Her cousin asked, somewhat darkly.

"Yes…Two weeks to find a suitable donor…to my father's choice, of course," Hinata replied softly.

"And if you can't find anybody, it is to be me?" Neji asked, his blank eyes on his cousin's bowed head.

"Y-yes."

"I see. Thank you , Hinata-sama."

"No… Ja ne, Neji-kun," Hinata said, turning and leaving. She bowed before disappearing behind the door frame of his room.

Neji smiled. She remembered to add the right suffix.

* * *

The silver-haired jounin's visible eye was completely serious as he looked the boy standing in front of him over.

"You said you found him at our gate?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. He was just standing there. I wasn't sure until he turned around, though," Naruto replied, his eyes also on the dirty male before him.

"How are you still alive?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

It didn't even seem like the boy heard the jounin's question.

"How'd you get here? Is he alive as well?" Kakashi fired.

"Slow down, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "Maybe he should get cleaned up first. Then we'll question him," Naruto suggested, his eyes still on the boy.

Kakashi paused, then nodded.

"Okay with you," Naruto asked, "…Haku?"

* * *

Hinata waited nervously in front of Naruto's apartment door.

"Just a sec!" Naruto called.

Hinata heard crashing and objects falling to the floor. Finally, the door swung open, revealing Naruto and his mess hallway.

"Come in, Hinata-chan! Sorry about the mess…"

Naruto kicked aside empty ramen cups to make a walkable path. It smelled strongly of miso paste in Naruto's apartment.

"Is this a bad time?" Hinata asked timidly as Naruto tripped over rope and several stray weapons.

"Naw… come on, I'll make you tea," Naruto offered, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her through the floor of Styrofoam cups.

Hinata followed Naruto into his small kitchen and looked around. She jumped slightly as she noticed a person sitting on Naruto's dusty couch.

"I just got back from a mission, so I haven't had time to clean up - green tea with brown rice?"

"Y-yes," Hinata replied. She contemplated whether to say a hello or not to the person.

Naruto looked up from the tea leaves. "Oh, that's Haku. Don't bother talking to him. I've been trying to get him to say something, but he keeps his mouth shut."

"Oh…" Hinata said.

"Oi, Haku, you want some tea?" Naruto called.

Haku's head made the slightest shake, his long black hair shimmering a little.

"Too bad, I made too much." Naruto said. He gave a mug to Hinata and pushed one into Haku's hands.

Haku looked at the mug as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"He's a…visitor?" Hinata asked, although she knew it was unlikely that a visitor would go to someone's house and not talk.

"In a way," Naruto said, plopping himself down at his table. "Here, have a seat," he said, pushing a messy pile of papers to the ground to make room for her.

"Thank you…" Hinata said, cautiously sitting down.

"Um…" Naruto said, squinting his eyes at Hinata. "Did you cut your hair? It looks shorter…"

Hinata blushed. "I trimmed it, a little…"

"Oh, neat! I noticed… What were you here for?" Naruto asked, his deep blue eyes on her as he drank his tea.

"Um…" Hinata said, glancing at Haku. She pulled out a letter after a moment's hesitation, and gave it to Naruto.

"Wow," Naruto commented, placing his mug down. "Looks official."

"Y-yes, it is…" Hinata stuttered, turning red. "It's actually a request, if you'd consider it…"

Naruto glanced at the Hyuuga seal before opening the letter with his clumsy fingers.

"Ah… 'Asking for your favor of providing our humble clan for a child to be next in line…'" Naruto read aloud.

Hinata gave a small cry and her head whipped to Haku, who acted as if he had heard nothing.

"Um… Hinata-" Naruto began, "-are you alright? You look kind of feverish…"

Hinata shook her head wildly. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun - maybe I should get going…"

"Wait!" Naruto said, his hand on Hinata's arm as she stood up, blushing furiously. "What…what does it mean?" he asked.

Hinata could hear the blood pounding in her ears. "Um, Naruto-kun, I really have to go - you should forget about the letter…please," Hinata said. She kept glancing at Haku, who still made no sign of reaction.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, tell me! I don't understand the fancy language your clan uses…" Naruto said, looking at the opened letter. "Please?" he asked, turning his eyes back to Hinata.

"I've remembered that I have something to attend to, Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry - oh!"

Hinata accidentally knocked over her tea mug, soaking the wrinkled tablecloth Naruto had on his table. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry-"

Hinata grabbed a small cloth from her pocket and began sponging up the warm liquid.

Naruto grabbed several stray napkins and helped Hinata.

"I'm so very sorry, I got your tablecloth wet - oh, I'm so sorry!" Hinata fretted.

Naruto laughed. "It's fine, Hinata, it's just tea…"

Hinata's ears warmed. Naruto must think of her as a fool, and Haku - she didn't even want to look at him.

"Really, I'm very sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, biting her lip. "I'll make you a new one, I promise."

Naruto's laughing receded and he took to gazing at Hinata's face. She looked to the side, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're really pretty, you know?" Naruto said.

"Oh… I-I'm not that-" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah you are. Your eyes are pretty. Prettier than Neji's of course."

Hinata laughed nervously.

"Oh, look, the paper's wet…" Naruto said, pulling the letter from the wet table.

"I don't care, just burn it…" Hinata muttered.

Naruto pulled Hinata back into her seat.

"Please? Explain this letter to me… you're definitely smarter, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, his face close to Hinata's.

Hinata fidgeted with the napkin in her hands. "You're not going to forget about it, are you?" she murmured.

"No. If you don't tell me, I'm asking Kakashi-sensei or Haku."

"NO!" Hinata cried out, upsetting the papers she kicked.

Haku got up silently and made his way out of the room. Hinata bit her lip, slightly grateful at his action.

"I'll tell you," she said, dejected.

"Good!" Naruto said. "Okay, what does it mean?"

Hinata was careful not to let Naruto see her face. "Um… My family needs me to uh, produce a new heir for our clan, and they want me…they want a few…donors to choose from…you being one of them…" Hinata said quietly. She decided to keep out the fact that she was the one who chose the donors.

"Uh…heir? They want for you to produce an heir? How…" Naruto began, confused. "What do you mean by heir?"

"They…they want me to…have a…to have a baby…" Hinata said, her voice tiny.

Naruto leaned back, blinking.

"Of course, you don't have to accept, Naruto-kun…" Hinata explained hurriedly.

"So…" Naruto began slowly, "your family wants for you to have a kid? That's messed up… With who?"

Naruto looked back at the letter and his sapphire eyes widened. "Oh…Oh!"

Hinata abruptly stood, gave a bow, and hurried to his door. Before she closed it behind her, though, Naruto shouted after her, "Hey, Hinata-chan, I accept! I accept!"

* * *

"You asked Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and who?" Neji asked.

"Lee-kun…" Hinata said timidly.

"Lee!"

"Yes…" Hinata murmured. He is very strong, and I saw from…well, Lee-san is very devoted, and, um…"

Neji sighed. "You also asked your teammates?"

Hinata nodded.

"Unwise, Hinata-sama."

"Doushite?" Hinata said, more defensively than she meant it.

"After you've done what you've had to do, the balance and trust in your team will shift. Shino, or Kiba, will know it has happened, and the other will be jealous and protective. It'll destroy your team."

Neji sighed again. He glanced sideways at Hinata. "Besides, I doubt your father and the council will approve of any of them. The Hyuuga dislike the Inuzuka and we have a lack of trust to the Aburame. Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu strength at all, and Naruto still has his bad past lingering around him."

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled.

"Didn't you consider this at all, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked at her knees shamefully.

"You're almost seventeen, Hinata, think like you're eighteen," Neji said, a bit harshly.

"Yes, Neji-kun…" Hinata replied softly.

"Hinata," Neji said, quietly. "Hinata."

Hinata raised her eyes to meet her cousin's.

"I want the best for you. You know what, right?"

"Yes, Neji-kun. Arigato…"

"Whatever the council picks for you… follow their orders obediently. For your own sake. Hyuuga have a lot of influence over our village, and it is best to abide to their say."

"Yes," Hinata agreed softly.

Neji gave a small, rare smile. "You have grown, Hinata. In all good ways."

Hinata smiled as she noticed Neji had dropped the honorific suffix to her name. He was speaking sincerely now.

Neji kissed his cousin on the top of her head and left the room.

* * *

Haku sat, leaned against the wall of Naruto's door, listening to Naruto and Kakashi's conversation.

"I'm positive he was dead. My hand went right through him!"

Haku fingered the skin of his stomach where it was lighter in color and was only half-healed. It still bled once in a while.

"He wouldn't be here if he were dead! He's real, your Sharingan can see it!"

"I know, Naruto. I… I saw his eyes fade. He was DEAD there on the bridge. Dead, Naruto. His heart stopped beating. You and Sasuke buried him."

"I know Sasuke and I buried him. But I'm positive that's him in the other room! His eyes… they're the same. I can feel it. Somehow, he's alive again."

Kakashi laughed. "Naruto, that's impossible. There are no jutsu that can bring people back from the dead. Once someone's dead, they're dead!"

"What if he wasn't dead in the first place?"

Haku's eyes were half-closed as he levitated the water from a glass beside him. It shimmered in the window light and molded into a small version of a zanbato. He ran the small blade across his arm and a cut appeared, his crimson blood slowly clouding the water pink.

Haku let the water wet the floor of Naruto's apartment as he heard footsteps coming toward him. The door beside him flung open and Naruto's blue eyes stared down at him.

"You ready to talk?"

* * *

Teal eyes flicked over the letter before them. The red-head re-folded the paper and stared at the crest signature on the front.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

* * *

"You're saying you found yourself lying beside an open grave?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye crinkling in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Haku's soft voice. "The grave was filled with water, and the headstone had my name on it."

"What about the one next to you?" Naruto questioned. "Is Zabuza still dead?"

Haku's lips slid into a frown. "I told you, I don't remember. I just found myself there and I wandered around… I remembered our fight, but nothing after it."

"How come you came here, then?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Haku's head went into his hands, his black hair spilling through his fingers.

"I… I remembered your face, Naruto. I remembered your headband. I started walking… and I found myself here."

"But… how are you alive? You still didn't answer that question." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"Kekki genkai…" Kakashi muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing… Haku, we're taking you to the hospital."

Haku looked up and winced, his hand flying to his neck.

"I doubt that kick Gatou had given you in the head had healed itself."

* * *

Hinata looked up with her creamy eyes and saw three figures in the doorway.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!' Naruto waved.

Kakashi nodded politely and Haku gave a small bow. He came back up with a pained expression.

"Hinata, could you spare a few minutes?" Kakashi requested.

Hinata stood from her spot and smoothed over her uniform. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. What is it you need?"

"Haku has a lot of healing to do," Naruto said "Do your stuff."

Hinata blushed, blinking rapidly. "Anou… Haku-san, please sit on the cot, then…"

Haku moved slowly, and Hinata found out why when she helped him remove his clothes.

Haku felt Kakashi's eyes on his wound. His teeth clenched as Hinata placed a hand on the raw skin of his stomach. He felt chakra gathering there.

"There's your proof, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

Haku's eyes glazed over and began to roll upwards. His hand found Hinata's and tried to pull it off his wound.

Hinata gasped, and a resounding click rang out in the room. Hinata cringed, but kept her hand still on Haku's stomach.

Haku's eyes squeezed shut and he coughed twice, his stomach stinging with pain and red fluid seeping from his throat. Blood slid from the corners of his mouth and he fell backwards.

Hinata cried his name. The medic nin tending other people looked over just as Haku's head hit the cot, blood flowing out of his open mouth and staining the rough fabric.

* * *

Hinata awoke to find her arms terribly sore and her hair over her face. She blinked several times to clear her sleepy eyes and focused on the arm next to her. Hastily, she got up, blushing.

She had fallen asleep on the side of Haku's bed. His deep brown eyes were pointed toward the ceiling.

"G-gomen nasai, Haku-san!" Hinata said hastily. "I didn't mean to doze off…"

Haku's eyes closed.

Hinata had stayed up the whole night tending his wounds, and the chakra had drained entirely out of her. She bit her lip and began to clean up the used sponges and wraps.

"Sorry," Haku murmured.

Hinata nearly dropped the sanitary bag she was cleaning up with.

"Your hand… I hurt it, didn't I?"

Hinata glanced at her hand, which was supported by a small splint. "I'm fine, Haku-san."

Haku's eyes rested on his IV drip. "I didn't mean to…hurt…"

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'll fix it up later with my chakra…" Hinata lied.

"You can't fix a sprained hand with chakra," Haku said quietly. "…even if you had any left."

Hinata turned to throw away the used gauzes so she didn't have to look at him.

"Come here," Haku said.

Hinata turned to look at him. His eyes were still on his IV. She walked to the side of his bed and his eyes turned to her.

"Give me your hand," Haku murmured.

Hinata moved her good hand, then realized it was the injured one he wanted. She carefully rested it on his bed.

Haku gently unwound the bandages and removed the splint. "Hold still," he said, voice soft.

Haku held her arm by the elbow and wrist, and slowly rotated her hand in a slow circle until it made a click.

Hinata gasped in surprise, and flexed her fingers.

"Oh…oh, thank you, Haku-san," Hinata said. She bowed her head.

"You don't have to thank me for something I've caused," Haku said. His eyes were pointed toward his pale hands.

Hinata's head gave a little shake, but she said nothing else. He, she noticed, was very pale. His skin was almost white. His eyes were deeply shadowed with dark rings, and his hair fell limply over his face. His lips, barely parted, were chapped and had bled.

If his condition had been better, Hinata was sure he'd look beautiful in a feminine way. Even she thought Haku was a female when she stepped into Naruto's apartment.

Hinata wet her lips. "Anou, Haku-san, do you need anything?"

Haku shook his head.

Hinata wrung her hands. "You sure? It would be no trouble for me to bring you something."

Haku's face turned toward her, his lips barely in a smile. "You're used to serving people, aren't you?"

Hinata blinked at his words, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Hinata-sama. I'll let you know if I ever needed anything." Haku said, the corners of his mouth curved in a slight smile.

Hinata bowed, her hair falling messily to her face. She retreated from his room and went to go change out of her uniform.

As she walked home, she couldn't help but think that Haku had sounded very much like her cousin when he said her name with that suffix pinned to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're really going?" The blonde nin said. Her teal eyes were slightly narrowed in confusion.

"Yes." came the short reply, as always.

"I don't understand," came a gruff voice to his left.

"I didn't expect you to understand," he said calmly.

The brother let out an angry hiss of breath.

"This will strengthen our alliance," the female explained, not wanting the other two to bicker.

"So you're just going to marry that Hyuuga wench!" the tattoo-d brother snarled.

A hand flicked outward and struck him in the face.

"You're talking about a noble Konoha family," the red-head said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Gaara! Stop!" the blond said.

Gaara fell silent.

Temari's eyebrows were furrowed. "But there are many males that are in line. Many of them want to be heir. There's no telling they'll actually choose you, Gaara."

Gaara's face remained emotionless, though his eyes reflected annoyance. "You're not worried about Sand and Leaf's alliance, you're worried about what I might do if I'm not chosen."

Temari was silent, her eyes wide.

"He might kill off all those fucking Konoha people…actually do us good." Kankuro muttered.

Temari's tongue left her teeth, making a sound of annoyance. "Urusai." she said.

"What do you have against Konoha?" Gaara asked quietly.

"His pride was wounded," Temari said, smirking.

Kankuro hissed. "Shut up, bastards."

Temari laughed, and the corners of Gaara's lips twitched. "You're a bastard too, Kankuro."

* * *

"Have you decided yet, Hinata?" Hiashi asked his daughter before him.

"Not yet, Otou-san," Hinata murmured.

"Just to let you know, the elders have send a request to Sand."

Hinata's heart sank. "Did he accept?"

"We have not got word yet," Hiashi said.

Hinata was silent for a while.

"Be sure to chose somebody strong, healthy child to carry on the legacy of Hyuuga."

Hinata gave a slight bow. "Yes, Otou-san."

"The elders might be planning to wed Neji and Hanabi," Hiashi said.

Hinata felt her heart give a jolt. "What?"

Hiashi gave Hinata the look that said she knew what he meant.

"It will strengthen the bond between Branch and Head. We can't give Hanabi title of heir unless you have died, and so they might wed her to Neji to keep the bloodline pure. And if you're marrying out of our village, then you'll be the chain that keeps the alliance strong."

Hinata lowered her eyes. "The Kazekage?" she whispered. He looked so cruel, with his eyes glinting like that.

"You should be ready to serve the village and our family."

'_Whatever it the council picks for you… follow their orders obediently. For your own sake. The Hyuuga have a lot of influence over our village, and it is best to abide to their say.'_

"Hai, Otou-san."

* * *

"The Kazekage?"

"Hai."

"Are you going to be moving to sand?" Neji asked, his eyes on Hinata's face. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"I don't know yet…" Hinata murmured.

"And you accepted?"

"Yes," Hinata said, looking up. "I thought…"

"You know what kind of a person the Kazekage is? You accepted to somebody you didn't know?"

Hinata's eyes were worried. "It's for the family," she whispered. "Our village…"

Neji sighed. "Hinata…"

Hinata touched his arm, causing him to give a slight jump.

"Neji-niisan…"

Neji looked at Hinata. "We'll talk about this later, when the elders' decisions are more final. There's too much we don't know right now."

Hinata nodded, her hair brushing against her cheeks.

Neji got up, tilted her chin up slightly, then left with unreadable eyes.

* * *

Hinata waited a little while before quietly opening the door to Haku's room.

"How are you doing today, Haku-san?" she said, her voice with feigned lightness.

Haku laid on his bed, stilly, his hair strewn all over his pillow in glossy strands.

"Fine," he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Hinata was used to smiling at the patients. Her lips curved upwards, but her eyes remained clouded.

She unwound the old bandages on his arm half-heartedly. What would happen if she did have to go live in Sand? With the Kazekage?

Hinata washed the ointment off the skin, gently out of habit. Hopefully the council would pick somebody else…

She re-applied fresh medication to his wounds and began wrapping. The council hated her. They'd definitely want to send her away-

"Hinata-sama," came a soft voice.

"Ah - are?" Hinata said, her eyes snapping back to alertness.

"Something's troubling you?" Haku asked.

Hinata blushed. "Haku-san reads me so well," she said after she got over the shock of his simple question.

Haku gently took her hand off his arm and began wrapping it himself. "It's quite the opposite, Hinata-sama. I was beginning to feel frustrated to your un-readability. Your eyes are so uncanny."

"M-my eyes?" Hinata stuttered.

Haku wrapped another loop before handing his arm back to Hinata for her to tie the knot. "I at first didn't know where you were looking. It looked as if you were blind. I read other's actions and thoughts by looking at their eyes. Yours are quite confusing, since the whole of your irises are very large."

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she began unwrapping the bandage on his abdomen.

Haku winced as Hinata's chest came nearer, as she leaned forward to wrap the clean bandage around him.

Haku turned his face away, his hair slipping off his shoulder. Hinata wrapped around him one last time before leaning in to tie the bandage. Her breasts pressed against his ribs and he closed his eyes, willing himself not to show any signs that he noticed. His hands, though, clenched in the sheets.

"Daijoubu ka, Haku-san?" Hinata asked as she noticed his fist slightly shaking.

Haku's eyes snapped open and he looked at her, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily.

'Haku-san?" Hinata asked again, concernedly. She felt Haku's forehead. His skin was extremely warm under her cool hand.

"I - I'm fine," Haku managed.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

Hinata peered at him, her lips in a small frown. Haku's eyes fixed on them and he nervously swallowed. Hinata blinked and turned away to get a small towel and warm water.

Haku stared at her back. Never in his life had he - or his body - reacted like that to another human.

She made him fell so… uncomfortable then, it made his body heat up. His throat went dry and his stomach tightened. He had felt so vulnerable.

Hinata came back and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Hinata-sama-"

"Haku-san, please, just Hinata," Hinata said, cutting him off. She wet a towel and folded it in half, then placed it on his forehead after brushing his hair to the side.

Haku's insides squirmed. "Hinata, I'm fine," he protested.

Hinata pursed her lips and looked down at him through her pearly eyes.

"You're heating up rapidly, that's not fine," Hinata said.

Haku stared up at her. Her dark hair framed her face beautifully, and the rest was pulled up in a long ponytail. Long lashes brought out the creamy color in her eyes. Her lips were faint pink and full.

Haku's throat went dry again and he turned his eyes to the side.

He would have to ask Naruto why this happened to him.

* * *

Hinata knelt stiffly on her cushion as she tried not to raise her eyes to meet any others. Her face felt tight with white powder and wax, and her eyes itched with the disturbance of charcoal eyeliner. She remembered not to lick off her lipstick and breathed deeply instead. It smelled of dry wood.

She felt Neji's finger gently touch her side, and her eyes slid to look at him.

"Maybe he didn't accept," he mouthed from his position beside her. His hair was tied back loosely, but several strands had escaped to frame his pale face. His eyes stared ahead at the blank wall of the room. He wore a dark gi accompanied by a gray hakama. His hands had returned to their folded spot on his lap.

Hinata nodded, though she dared not to be too hopeful.

The door slid open, and Hinata, heart pounding, couldn't help but look up. She closed her eyes and let her lips smile in relief. It was a maid.

"The Kazekage-sama sends word that he will be late, Hyuuga-sama," she said, her forehead on the wooden flooring.

"Hai," Hiashi said. He and the elders stood and left, the maid following after them.

Hinata sighed. Neji turned to look at her.

"Hinata-sama…"

"Neji-niisan," Hinata began.

"Yes?"

Hinata paused, then smiled. "You look nice today, Neji-niisan."

"Oh?" Neji said, sounding amused. His dark eyebrows rose. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

Hinata's smile grew. "I promised myself that if the Kazekage didn't show up, I'd compliment you on your dress, since I've never seen you in such formal clothes."

Neji's eyebrows rose higher.

"It's a way of thanking the gods," Hinata giggled.

Neji smirked. "I've never seen you in a formal kimono - it almost brigs out the lady in you."

Hinata blushed, her giggling turning to laughter.

"Your make up certainly brings out the color of your eyes," Neji added, smiling.

Hinata laughed harder, and playfully pushed her cousin off his zabuton. He fell backwards, smirking, and she realized his hands were pulling her down with him.

Hinata let out a squeak as she fell on Neji's chest, and started laughing again.

"What's so amusing, Hinata?" Neji asked, his eyes watching his younger cousin's.

"I don't know," she managed, "but maybe it's because the Kazekage didn't show today…"

Neji smiled and placed his hand on Hinata's head, his eyes turning to the ceiling. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Hinata was lying in between his legs, her body and weight pleasurably warm on him.

Hinata quieted down and she began rubbing the fabric of Neji's gi between her thumb and forefinger.

Neji stroked Hinata's glossy hair. "You are very pretty today," he said softly.

Hinata smiled, unseen by Neji. She closed her eyes and listened to his voice through his chest. Hinata tilted her head slightly so she could smell his clothes. She loved her cousin's scent.

Neji smiled as he saw Hinata's fingers play with the fabric of his gi. Her hands were so slender and small compared to his - calloused and strong.

"Tough not as pretty as when you don't have make up on, of course," he murmured.

Hinata blushed. "Neji, don't tease me so," she said, smiling shyly against his clothed stomach.

"I'm not teasing," Neji said, and Hinata looked up at him. His eyes stared back with seriousness.

Hinata smiled. She placed her hands on Neji's shoulders and pulled herself up.

Neji's eyes were questioning as they roamed her face.

Hinata's hair brushed against Neji's face as she lowered herself, then kissed him softly.

Neji's breath hitched, then he closed his eyes and kissed back. They kissed again and again, Hinata's lips caressing Neji's, beginning to quench his desires only barely.

Hinata tasted sweet to him, her lips moving against his so tenderly and with the ability to see what he wanted so badly.

The fire within him flared with pleasure he couldn't describe. He knew why she was doing it, and admired her for the courage. On some level he was surprised, but he focused on her and only her, so that he could still remember the taste of her delicious lips against his when he needed her the most and he couldn't have her; he knew the chances of him being wed to her were miniscule.

Hinata placed a hand gently on Neji's face and pulled away. She licked her lips, and Neji's eyes traced the movement of her tongue.

"Neji-kun…"

His eyes fell upon her carefully combed hair, held back in a decorative ponytail, with delicate tendrils of dark hair escaping the lacquered combs and framing her powdered face. Her eyes were defined with black charcoal like substance, and her lips were painted a deep hue of crimson.

Around her neck was a dark blue kimono collar, trimmed with the purity of white. The obi was gold, with a dark blue tie, and the bow in the back fell to the ground richly. Hinata's kimono was dusted with specks of silver, and pale plum blossoms, lacquered finely, stood out against the rich blue.

He noticed how her knees were positioned on either side of his hips, the way her collar loosened up near the center, allowing his eyes access to her pale, delicious flesh, smooth and unmarred as they enhanced her collarbones beautifully.

He barely noticed the way he was breathing heavily, the way his moistened lips were parted, the way his wide eyes were roaming her body so temptingly placed on top of him.

Hinata straightened his dark gi, then pressed her lips to his right cheek. She got up, stepped into her expensive geta sandals, and left.

Neji's finger barely brushed against his cheek; he sat up and stared into the traditional eight-sided mirror hanging in the center of the front wall. He didn't quite want to wash off the red mark on his face.

* * *

"Kekki genkai?"

"Hai."

"From Hidden-Mist, you said, Godaime-sama?"

"Hai."

Hiashi was silent.

"He's healing up nicely, you can see him in a little while, Hyuuga-sama," Tsunade said.

"We don't have much time," Hiashi said, turning his pallid eyes on her hazelnut ones. She didn't even flinch. "We have only six days left for Hinata."

"Wakarimasu," Tsunade said.

"The decision has to be made before her body is ready," Hiashi reminded, his voice suggesting impatience.

"I assure you, the boy won't take that long," Tsunade returned. She kept level eye contact with the Hyuuga head. "The papers are in the folder before you; you are free to contemplate on whether or not to add him to your list, Hyuuga-sama."

"What the elders and I have decided is best for our clan, Hokage-sama. You've made it sound like we're offering my eldest daughter to just anyone." Hiashi commented coolly.

Tsunade didn't bat an eye. "What's best for your clan might not be best for Hinata."

* * *

It felt so good for all of the make up and fabric to be off her body. It had taken a long time to prepare her for the formal meeting, and the most important person hadn't shown up.

Hinata lowered herself in the hot springs, almost moaning as the delightfully hot water mulled over her tense body. She placed a wet towel over her forehead before letting her arms float, relaxed. Water streamed from the towel and kissed the skin of her eyelids before rolling down her face like tears. She touched her lips lightly. Neji was… He was sad, depressed even, through his lips. Hinata couldn't help but get the feeling that he kissed her for reason she couldn't bear to think about. She loved him, if not in a lusty way, but she hoped he would be by his side for her whole life.

It wasn't the first time she'd done that. During a mission, her team had to resort to such measures. Kiba had been furious, but they were able to escape. Hinata was ashamed at herself, and only her two teammates knew about the incident. Hinata sighed. Was the thing she did to Neji the same she did to the guard?

Hinata's wet hair was plastered to her cheeks, and the rest floated in the water like a shimmering cloud. Her hair reached her lower back, now.

A sigh parted Hinata's lips and she sank deeper into the soothing waters. The water stilled after a long while, and Hinata thought she had fallen asleep. Her pearly eyes opened when a small ripple lapped at her cheeks.

"You mind?" came a feminine voice.

Hinata looked up, slightly surprised. Temari's dirty-blonde hair was let loose, and a small towel was covering her privates.

"Oh, not at all," Hinata murmured, moving slightly. She brought her hands from underwater to tuck her wet hair behind her ears. Warm water once again wet the air-cooled cheeks.

Temari sank in and let out a long sigh. "The journey nearly killed me," she said, her eyes closed.

"You've just arrived?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Temari said, opening her eyes. She smoothed water over her hair. "Kankuro insisted on extra cleaning of his puppets, and a sandstorm temporarily closed off the trail out west."

"Oh…" Hinata studied the way the water ripped outwards, and didn't look up even when she felt Temari's eyes on her.

It would have been rude to get out, so Hinata stayed a little while.

"Wow, you're really pale," Temari remarked, comparing their skin tones.

Hinata mumbled a quiet agreement.

"You don't talk much, either." Temari said.

Hinata gave a shy smile.

"Gaara's like that too, though he always has a killer intent lingering around him…"

Hinata remembered the way Gaara had ruthlessly killed those ninja from the Chuunin matches and suppressed a shiver.

"He seems very strong," Hinata said softly.

Temari was quiet for a while.

Hinata bit her lip. It would be slightly awkward to ask Temari about the Kazekage. "What…what is the Kazekage like… what is your father like?" she asked tentatively.

Temari blinked. "My father?"

Hinata nodded.

Temari gave Hinata a queer look. "My father died, nearly five years ago."

Hinata was confused. "Your father wasn't the Kazekage?" she could've sworn…

"Yeah. He was killed during that one year's Chuunin matches. He's not Kazekage anymore," Temari said with a slight laugh.

Hinata blinked. "Then is Kankuro…?"

Temari snorted. "Hell no. That stupid bastard, he couldn't be Kazekage. Sunakagure would collapse under his rule."

"Then who…?"

Temari rubbed warm water on her arms. "Gaara is the Kazekage, Hinata-san," she said with a smile.

"Gaara…? But he's so young… isn't he seventeen?"

Temari shook her head. "He turned eighteen last month."

Hinata lowered her eyes. "Oh…"

Hinata thought it was an outrageous idea being wed to Gaara of the Sand, let alone carry his child. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip.

"Nervous?"

Hinata looked up from the water's surface. "I'm pretty sure anybody will be…" Hinata said with a nervous laugh. "Being wed to just anybody, I mean," she added hastily.

Temari nodded knowingly. "Yeah…"

Hinata raked her slender finger through her hair absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to your thoughts, Hinata-san, if you don't mind," Temari said, standing up.

Hinata looked away at the sight of Temari's tan, muscular, but feminine body, blushing. The sand kunoichi laughed softly as she wrapped a towel around herself and left.

* * *

Her thighs were gently spread apart, as she always dreamed it would be like. The muscular body poised above her hesitated, and his eyes looked tormented. She brought his face down, lightly kissing his lips, then trailing down, placing fluttery kissed to his collarbone.

He was breathing harshly in her ear, and as he turning his head, his shimmering, raven hair slipped off his shoulders and stroked her face.

She gasped as he entered her, moaning as he drove in further. Then, slowly, rhythmically, he began moving. Her nails dug into his back but he didn't care - his body moved faster to her cries. Her back arched off the bed in intense pleasure, and her pale legs wrapped around his hips.

She barely heard herself gasping and moaning, sometimes even screaming. Her body was in a frenzied mess and she knew she couldn't last much longer.

He groaned softly and collapsed on hop of her, panting heavily. He felt so delicious, pressed up against her body. She gently stroked his back, though her chest rose and fell rapidly. The erotic scent of their love-making hung heavily in the air, like a drape.

As she pushed the hair out of her eyes, he opened his and looked at her.

Hinata's white eyes shot open, her body shaking in her bed. The sweat made her clothes cling to her body. She swallowed, and looked around. It seemed so real.

She remembered those eyes looking at her, but they didn't belong to the person she thought they would.

Instead of being eerily pale, they were deep brown and sorrowful.

* * *

Hinata's been having naughty dreams, eh? XD What did you guys think of this chapter? I didn't get much feedback on the last one; I was so sad! T..T Please, please review! That's what keeps me going! And I kinda need help on the pairings… You guys just tell me what you prefer, and why you think that way. Okay? Go Tsunade, eh? Oh... I know I suck at lemons, if you would evencall it that. This was my first try... ehehe, so yeah. (blushes) Poor Haku, being seduced like that (however unknowingly) XDReview! (please) :bow: 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hinata found herself shaking slightly as she opened the door to Haku's room. She pasted a smile on her face and went it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Haku-san, ogenki desu ka?" she asked automatically, out of habit with her patients.

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama," Haku replied. Hinata's mind froze momentarily at her name.

"The Hokage says you are free to go this evening!" Hinata said, busying her shaking hands. "Nice change, isn't it?" She could feel her pulse throb painfully in her neck as she scribbled Haku's stats on the release form.

Haku smiled. "Not really…" he murmured.

Hinata turned around. "Why not?" she asked, surprised. Usually patients went crazy in the hospital after a stay, even for a little while.

"I'd have to go back to living with Naruto," Haku said, a slight smile lingering on his lips.

"Ah," Hinata said with a soft laugh.

"Besides, it's better here with you coming to see me every day," Haku said softly, a small frown on his face.

"Eh?"

Hinata had stopped what she was doing, then she smiled again. "Then I'd be sure to visit you at Naruto's house," she said.

Haku looked back up at her, surprised. Hinata checked his stats again, to be sure, then began applying fresh ointments and wrapping clean bandages around the wounds.

"How'd you get all these horrible cuts and bruises, Haku-san?" Hinata conversed, noticing that his body supported numerous injuries. Not all like last night's image… Hinata shook her head and applied a salve to a cut. She tried focusing on being gentle as to not re-visualize last night's dream.

"I was careless," Haku said simply.

"I see," Hinata said, moving to the one on his abdomen.

"And this one?" Hinata inquired.

Haku hesitated. "It's a long story… Maybe another time," he said quietly.

"Gomen," Hinata said, bowing. "I didn't mean to pry." Her fingers moved quickly, and in no time, she finished. She stood, checking the time. "My shift is over in around ten minutes…if you wait, I can walk you to Naruto's place," Hinata offered.

"…That'd be nice," Haku said.

"Alright, then, I'll change out of my uniform and come back for you," Hinata said.

"Hai."

Hinata quickly left and changed, all the while wondering why she had offered. After last night, she had become nervous around him, thought she was curious as to why it was him in her dream and not Naruto, or maybe even Neji, since she had kissed him like that the other day. Haku did seem interesting to her, though she had never thought of him in a sexual way, so why…?

Hinata frowned and shook her head, then pulled a light sweater over her head. She finished dressing and made her way back to Haku's room, running her fingers through her hair like a comb, her head buzzing with many statements and questions. She found Haku already changed and ready to go.

"Ja, Haku-san, let's go, shall we?" Hinata smiled.

Haku nodded and they both left.

:-:-:

The file said it was around six years ago, when Naruto was twelve?" Tsunade said, her hazelnut eyes sliding off the paper to meet Kakashi's.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. "The boy, Haku, and Zabuza were a team. They were harder than any other B rank."

"Noted," Tsunade said. "The report said you killed Haku when he moved in front of Zabuza to defend him? And when Gato and his people came, Zabuza, wounded badly, finished off most of them with only a kunai in his teeth?"

"Yes. Then Zabuza killed Gato, and his people fled. Zabuza collapsed, and as a request, I put him beside Haku's body. Then he died."

"Mm," Tsunade mused. "Sou desu… You used your Chidori attack against Haku, and went through his abdomen," Tsunade muttered. "That explains the hemorrhaging…"

"Godaime, you said it was half-healed?"

"Yes. It seems his bloodline limit has healing properties…" Tsunade said, rifling through the papers.

"Healing properties?" Kakashi asked, shifting in his seat. "How convenient."

"Apparently so. Haku probably never died back then… His body most likely took the impact, then shut down to a dormant state where he could heal slowly."

Kakashi said back in his chair. "Is that so?"

Tsunade's finger tapped her lip absently. "Hmm… We _could_ take Haku in, since Mist thinks he's dead," Tsunade murmured, mostly to herself. "He certainly is very strong. A genius bloodline user…"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Are you sure? I doubt our people will just accept a guy from Hidden Mist, even if he's all kind-looking and polite."

"I'll find a way… Haku-kun already consented to that and something else…" Tsunade said. "Although I need to keep a close eye on him. He's emotionally wrecked, poor boy. You can see it in his eyes."

Kakashi ignored the desire to whip out his book. He just got it yesterday, and was only half way through it when he was summoned. "Yes…" he said absently.

"We're leaving it to Naruto and Sakura, since they were the ones attached to this whole situation. Hopefully they can bring Haku out of his past…"

:-:-:-:

Surprisingly, Hinata and Haku talked on the way to Naruto's apartment complex, rather than the awkward silence Hinata was expecting. She hated uncomfortable silences, but, thankfully, they found something to talk about as soon as they left the room.

Haku fingered his stomach, touching the bandage around the wound gingerly.

"Will you tell me about it now?" Hinata asked timidly. She _was_ curious, even if it wasn't polite to ask of his past if it were possibly painful to him.

Haku walked a few steps in silence. Then, he looked sideways at Hinata. "There was a fight," he said.

Hinata waited for him to continue, not knowing what to say.

"You know the bridge, connecting Wave Country to the mainland?"

Hinata nodded. "The Gread Naruto Bridge," she said.

Haku nodded. "It was named after Naruto-kun… His determination on his first real mission, I believe, led him to defeat the enemy… Zabuza and I."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun did that to you?"

Haku shook his head. "No. His sensei, Kakashi-san, was using a lightning-imitation attack on my… Zabuza, and I moved in front of him. That's all I remembered for the right before I…well, died."

Hinata brushed her hair out of her eyes. "How awful…"

Haku stared ahead. "I was a coward. I had not wanted to live if I had no purpose to… Naruto had taken that from me by escaping my mirror attack and defeating me…" his voice dropped. "Nobody had escaped my ice-mirror technique… Not being strong enough to serve Zabuza, I requested for Naruto-kun to kill me then. He couldn't. There was a change in him - I sensed it - I had struck down the raven-haired boy with him, and he was furious, his chakra, it was amazing. I figured that if a twelve year old boy on his first real mission could beat me, two years his senior and much more experienced…well, I lost the will to live. As he struggled to think, I realized Zabuza was loosing, so I left Naruto and went to Zabuza. I served him, but it didn't matter. I now know he was killed by Gato's men."

Hinata, silent, looked up toward the sky, then opened her mouth to speak. "The world is a cruel place." she murmured. "But… loosing the will to live…I know what it feels like, and it's not a pleasant feeling. Like you have no purpose to live, to exist. As if nobody longer needs you…" Hinata closed her eyes.

Haku's brows furrowed. "The world is a cruel place to you too, I would think," he said.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You also live to serve people, am I not wrong? Not just at the hospital, but every day of your life, as what you were born for."

Hinata lowered her head.

"Ever since you were a child, you had to carry something heavy, being tied to a noble family, as you are. Being born for one main purpose, to serve your family."

A peculiar look appeared on Hinata's face. "I don't think about it that way, because then I realize how helpless I am, how weak I really am, and I'd turn to pitying myself until I was no longer able to carry on my family."

"Gomen," Haku said. He closed his tired eyes and took a deep breath.

Hinata could not help but realize his deep brown eyes as he opened them.

"Konoha is a wonderful place," Haku said. "It's peaceful here."

"Yes," Hinata agreed softly. They neared Naruto's apartment and stopped. Hinata knocked on Naruto's door, and Naruto, swimming through the Styrofoam, opened the door to greet them.

"Yo, Haku, you're back," he said.

"Yes, I am," Haku replied smoothly. Hinata giggled. Naruto's mind was still in his preteen days.

"You got him to talk," NAruto suddenly said, staring at Hinata. "You got Haku to talk," he repeated.

Hinata blinked, then blushed. "I guess…"

"Wow, Hinata, you're amazing. Haku must really like you." Naruto said, smiling.

Hinata's cheeks burned, Haku must have felt awkward also. "N-not really," she spluttered. Haku looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Uh, I guess I'll be going now," Hinata said. Her eyes lingered on Haku's face, then she turned and left.

Naruto looked at Haku, who was still looking toward the Hyuuga girl. "You got the hots for her, Haku," he grinned.

"W-what? Hots?" Haku asked innocently, turning his head to look at Naruto. "Hots…for Hinata-san? What is 'hots'?"

"Feelings," Naruto said, smiling as a sudden look crossed Haku's eyes.

"H-how do you - how can you tell?" Haku asked, incredulous, too stunned to attempt to deny it.

"Ah, you're so obvious," Naruto said, waving his hand. "Come on, already. I'm hungry and I didn't eat lunch yet."

Haku followed Naruto into the apartment, wrinkling his nose as he went. He was starting too dislike miso already. Naruto sat himself on the couch where a bento with onigiri sat on the messy coffee table. He started eating.

Haku sat down on the small lounge chair in front of Naruto with his eyebrows raised. "Why don't you explain now, Naruto-kun?" he requested.

Naruto chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed before speaking. "Just the way you look at her, Haku. I can tell," he said, biting and finishing the one he hand in his had. He reached for another one.

Haku stared at the magazines and candy wrappers that littered the soiled surface of the small table. "When a person likes another, does he… become feverish when too close?" he asked, his blank expression not changing.

Naruto's eyes widened and he coughed on rice. "T-too c-c-close! Like, body!" he spluttered. "You were close to Hinata-chan?"

Haku looked up. "That's not exactly what I asked. Don't infer things, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave one final cough before clearing his throat and starting on another rice cake. "All hot and dizzy, eh?"

"Yes…"

"Short of breath?"

"…yes."

"What to do something, like an impulse…"

"Uh…" Haku glared at Naruto.

"Hell…yeah," Naruto said, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "You get all hot and…sweaty, I dunno, and you just wanna pin her down and make her yours-" Naruto looked at Haku, who stared at him, wearing an incredulous, blushing face.

Haku furrowed his brows. "You…want to do that to Hinata-san?"

"Well…" Naruto drawled, leaning back and looking at the ceiling again. "Hinata's cute enough…hella cute, actually. I dunno. She's too shy, I guess…"

"So you don't want to do that to her?" Haku asked, almost sounding relieved.

"I didn't say that," Naruto said, blinking and focusing his sapphire eyes on the ebony-haired boy. "Whey did you think I accepted Hinata's offer?"

Haku raised his eyebrows.

Naruto's eyes left Haku's and unfocused on the quietly humming ceiling fan. Occasional wafts of air touched their skin, a relief compared to the warm day.

Haku's eyes settled on an ad for lingerie in a magazine, his mind lost in thought. Both sad silently, unmoving.

Naruto's chest rose and fell steadily. He blinked occasionally, almost lazily, enjoying the cool touch of the random breezes the ceiling fan provided and the pictures in his mind. His arms rested idly on his stomach, and rose and fell with his shallowing breathing. Yawning, he stretched.

Haku sat, lost in thought, half-lidded, and he stared across the room at nothing particular. What would become of this situation? He knew Hinata had many willing donors already. How would her clan choose? His fingertips touched his stomach and he frowned. He would have to become stronger in any case.

Naruto sighed and laid down on the couch, his eyes tired. "Imagine what Neji will do to us if he finds out," he mumbled softly.

Haku didn't reply, but furrowed his brows even more. Yes, her cousin. He seemed extremely strong, from what he's heard from his small chats with Hinata in the hospital. No doubt he would be extremely protective of her. Haku sighed and closed his eyes, longing for the couch to sleep on, but too polite to pull out Naruto's futon. He sank lower in his chair and closed his eyes, and let the heavy scents of miso lull him to sleep.

And Hinata, a good deal away, had no clue that two people were dreaming about her.

:-:-:-: Oh em jee, I am so so so so so SORRY. I haven't update in like forever, and I feel so bad. My muse had run off, and I'm still working on my writing, so it will probably take longer to write my chapters, though I WILL DO IT! flame of youth burning in eyes Uh, hopefully this satisfies you, though I understand if it totally does not, and umm...sorry! (bows x 100) Hopefully my muse will run me through with a couple hundred senbon and Haku will help me write, but toodles for now...LOVES!


End file.
